Love Between Dragon and Ninja
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: A dragon plus a Ninja equals family, fluff, and of course, love. Kaze x Female Corrin 100 Theme Challenge. Rating varies. Requests welcomed!
1. Morning Cuddles

**Title: Love Between Dragon and Ninja**

 **Fandom: Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: A dragon plus a Ninja equals family, fluff, and of course, love. Kaze x Female Corrin 100 Theme Challenge. Rating varies. Requests welcomed!**

 **Pairings: Female Corrin x Kaze**

 **A/N: Welp. Even though I already have two theme challenges in my arsenal back in the SSB fandom, why not do another one?! XD Besides, we need some Kaze x Female Corrin loves. It's underrated here in the world of fanfiction :( Oh yeah, and you're free to request a theme! Though there's a catch: if anything you requested is NOT from the medieval times (i.e. cars, phones) I'll make it AU. If not, then it'll be in the same universe in the games. Keep that in mind as you request! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Fire Emblem Fates**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Love Between Dragon and Ninja**

 **1\. Morning Cuddles**

Bright rays shone into the window of the Private Quarters as the sun rose from the horizon. The darkness that had engulfed the area before was now lightened thanks to the sun, as birds chirped their songs and squirrels scampered into their homes in the trees. It was yet another day in the Castle, and soon, the occupants of said Castle would be awakened to get breakfast and do what was needed for today.

Kaze opened his eyes as the light shone on his face, and as soon as he glanced at the sunlight, he shut his eyes. Once he was adjusted to the light, he slowly opened them, and he smiled. Another day, which meant work. And by work, it was him scouting out for enemies. Though lately, there had been no ambushes, so the army had time to relax a bit. But not him. He had to make sure that no one had let their guards down.

He yawned, stretching his arms and legs to get the stiffness out from sleeping in the hard bed for hours, plus laying in the same position. However, what limited his movement was the arms wrapped around his abdomen. He smiled, touching the soft hands of his wife, Kamui, with his own. With a gentle but quiet motion, he peeled her hands from his body. He most likely had a mission to do today, so he must wake up and do what was needed.

There was one small problem. As soon as he removed Kamui's hands from him, they were around his waist. He raised a brow, wondering if Kamui was also up. But he doesn't have time to fool around. He had some work to do.

He removed her hands again, this time a bit more forcefully, but they returned around his abdomen. Kaze let out a sigh, shaking his head at his wife's antics. "Kamui..." he whispered. "I must go."

That was when Kamui glanced up at him, wide awake apparently. She stuck out her lower lip, and she let him go as she crossed her arms around her chest. "Awww, Kaze," she whined. "I just wanted to cuddle."

"We can cuddle once everything's in order, milady," Kaze said as he got out of the bed.

"But Kaaaaaaze," Kamui looked up at him, and Kaze noticed that look: big, red eyes and her intense frown. The "baby dragon" eyes. "I feel so lonely without you."

"Kamui..." Kaze sighed, shaking his head. Even though seeing her adorable puppy-like expression almost made him want to stay, he remained firm as he continued, "You have Jakob during the day, plus Sakura and your siblings."

"I know," Kamui groaned. "But I want to spend time with you! Besides, you've been working hard. I think you deserve a morning cuddle or two. Please?"

Kaze frowned. While he might have a mission to do, she does have a point. He had been working nonstop for weeks without much rest and time with his wife. It hurt him, not getting enough free time to use with the one he was in love with, and he could tell by her big, sad eyes.

"Kamui..." Kaze sighed. "All right. We can cuddle."

Kamui's "baby dragon" face then turned into a large grin, and she giggled. "Oh Kaze...I knew that you miss me while you work."

Kaze couldn't help but chuckle at her teasing as he laid down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her skinny waist, and he held her close to his body. The smell of flowery perfume plus shampoo on his wife made him feel like he was in heaven, as he closed his eyes and sighed. Kamui placed her arms around his neck, and she gave a quick peck on his lips.

"You're so sweet, Kaze," Kamui giggled, holding her husband close.

"And you are too, milady," Kaze chuckled as he took in her scent from her lips. Even though it was quick and to the point, the scent of sweetness remained with him as he cuddled with his wife for the rest of the morning.

That was, until Saizo barged in to drag him away for a mission, scolding him in the process for being lazy. But to Kaze, it was worth spending the morning cuddling with his loving Kamui.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests are opened!**


	2. Puppy

**2\. Puppy**

The moment he heard Kamui's screech from the other side of the Castle, Kaze jumped straight into action. He pulled out his shuriken, and he sprinted to where he heard Kamui screaming. His heart pounded in his chest, as he gritted his teeth. Were there invaders trying to harm her? If so, he had to kill them right away before she could get injured.

When he found her, crouched down, he rushed towards her, gasping for breath from running from one side of the Castle to the other. "L-Lady Kamui!" he cried between breaths. "A-are you...okay?!"

Kamui turned her head, and she nodded. Upon closer inspection, Kaze could see her huge eyes and her grin growing wider by the second. Kaze raised a brow as he began to catch his breath. "Lady Kamui...are you sure? I heard you scream."

Kamui nodded again, this time giggling as she held something in her arms. She got up from the ground and turned to face him. That was when Kaze saw what she was holding: a German Shepherd puppy, small and possibly hungry, as it stared at Kaze with its tongue sticking out.

"...Kamui?" Kaze questioned. "Is that a...puppy?"

"Yes!" Kamui squealed as she held the small dog. The puppy barked, licking her face as she giggled, petting it on the head. "Isn't he cute?!"

Kaze stared at her, disbelief and annoyance mixed in him. Apparently, her screaming was her being excited over finding a _puppy_? He resisted facepalming so to not disrespect his liege. However, he scolded in a gentle but firm voice, "Please don't scream like that again, Lady Kamui. I thought you were in danger!"

Kamui frowned, and she looked down at her bare feet, sighing. "Sorry, Kaze..." she apologized. "It's just that...this puppy is so cute!"

"Where did you get him?" Kaze asked, raising a brow as he approached the dog. The puppy looked up at him, its ears up and its tongue out and ready to lick Kaze to death if he came too close.

"At my doorstep," Kamui responded. "Someone must've abandoned the poor thing..." She looked down at the animal, scratching its chin, which the dog's left hind leg kicked in a quick manner in beat.

Kaze was even more confused now. There were hardly anyone besides the army in the Castle. How did some random person brought the dog into the Castle undetected from the guards? Thinking about this was giving him a headache as he held his head. "That is strange, Lady Kamui," he commented. "I am sure that none of our soldiers owned a puppy."

"Well," Kamui said, looking up at him with a smile. The puppy also looked up at the Ninja, its black eyes staring at him, though Kaze couldn't help but smile at how adorable it was, staring at him with interest. "I'll take care of it."

Kaze's brow rose even higher. "Are you sure, milady?"

"Of course, Kaze," Kamui giggled. The puppy barked in apparent agreement. "We can't just leave him here to starve to death. Besides...he may be lost or abandoned."

Kaze let out a long sigh. Clearly, even if he said "no", she wouldn't take that for an answer. And apparently, neither the puppy, as it stared at him closely, its tongue still sticking out as it panted—it was like it was begging him to let Kamui keep it. With another sigh, he nodded reluctantly. "All right. But I'll help you take care of it."

Kamui's grin grew wider from there, and she placed the puppy down to hug Kaze. "Oh thank you so much, Kaze! I'll take good care of him!"

Kaze blushed as soon as her arms were wrapped around his neck, though he hesitated before he returned the hug. Lately, he had been crushing on her, but that was it—a crush. Besides, they couldn't be together; she was his liege after all.

The puppy began to bark, and Kamui let Kaze go to pay attention to the dog. Kaze sat nearby, watching as the Nohrian Princess played with her newfound pet.

* * *

"How about Germy?" Kamui suggested. The puppy sat in the middle of the Private Quarters, looking up at Kamui for its next command. Though now, Kamui and Kaze were deciding on a name for the young dog, but neither of them couldn't think of anything as they bounced off names to each other.

Kaze shook his head. "No. Too flat," Kaze placed his hand on his chin, as if deep in thought. Kamui glanced down at the puppy, which in return, it looked at Kamui, waiting for whatever Kamui told it to do. Even though it was most likely abandoned, this puppy seemed to have good manners and listened to Kamui well.

Kaze's eyes widened, as if an idea had hit him them. He turned to face Kamui, and he suggested, "How about Czar?"

Kamui's eyes were also wide, and she gasped, placing her hand on her mouth, as if Kaze suggested that they should kill the puppy. "But that sounds like a terrible name!" Kamui cried. "Don't you think so, little guy?"

The puppy only looked at Kaze, its black eyes staring right at Kaze's green ones, before its tail began to wag. It stuck out its tongue and panted before it got up from its seating position to approach Kaze. It then laid its head on his lap, as if asking the Ninja to pet it. Kaze only chuckled, apparently understanding the young dog as he petted its head.

"I think he likes it," Kaze said.

Kamui sighed loudly, crossing her arms on her chest before she groaned, "Oh all right...if the puppy likes it, then I guess we'll name him Czar."

The puppy panted, occasionally licking Kaze's hand as the Ninja continued to pet it. Clearly, it seemed to be happy with its new family. Though Kaze was still concerned: where did this puppy come from? How did it get to the Astral Plane?

* * *

The next day, Kaze had brought the puppy for a walk around the Castle grounds, and Kamui took the chance to visit Lilith and feed her. Once Lilith was done eating the meat that Kamui gave her, Kamui turned to leave, only for Lilith to call her back.

Kamui turned her head to glance back at her friend, an eyebrow raised. "Is something wrong, Lilith?"

"I have to confess something...though you'll probably be angry at me," Lilith admitted.

Kamui's brow rose higher then. What had Lilith done? She knew her friend all her life, so she was sure that Lilith would _never_ do anything bad. "Why would I be angry at you, Lilith?"

"Well...because," Lilith confessed, "I...went back to your world, and...I found this little puppy lost and alone."

Kamui's eyes widened then. So apparently, Lilith found a puppy from her own world. But what had she done with it? "And?"

"I...brought it back to the Castle," Lilith turned her head away, squeezing her eyes shut as she gulped. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been so foolish! I know that it could be dangerous not just for me, but for the whole army, but..."

Kamui gasped, but not for the reason that Lilith thought. So that was how Czar came into the Astral Plane. Lilith had found it and brought it here, possibly fearing for the young dog's life. She smiled and giggled. She knew Lilith quite well; the dragon loved adorable creatures, so it was understandable as to why she wanted to save Czar.

Lilith turned to face her again, her brow raised and cocking her head. "What's...so funny?"

"Oh Lilith," Kamui giggled. "I'm not mad at you. In fact, I'm happy!"

"Huh?" Lilith questioned. "Why?"

"Well, I found the puppy yesterday, and he became a part of the army. Kaze and I had been taking care of Czar for a while. He's so adorable too!"

"Czar?"

"That's the puppy's name," Kamui clarified. "So I should thank you, Lilith. You brought joy to me."

Lilith let out a giggle of her own before flipping into the air and returning to the orb she always held to her small dragon form. She smiled down at her friend, her eyes shut in delight. "I'm so glad, Kamui. I was worried."

"Don't be," Kamui laughed. "I'm quite happy you brought Czar into my life. Thank you, Lilith."

"You're welcome, Kamui. I'm glad to be of service!"

* * *

Even though Kamui explained to Kaze how Czar had entered the Astral Plane, Kaze was still hesitant. Taking care of a puppy was a big responsibility, and in Kaze's opinion, he felt that Kamui wasn't ready to take that responsibility yet. He had worse case scenarios appearing in his head: what if she forgot to feed Czar? What if the puppy starved to death because of that? Obviously Kamui wouldn't forget such crucial details, but he couldn't help but worry.

Nighttime came down the Castle, and everyone had entered their own quarters to sleep in. Kamui had tied up Czar outside for tonight, and although Czar whined and whimpered, she insured the young dog that she'll get him in the morning.

Kaze, on the other hand, was given the duty to watch for Kamui for the night. He stood guard in front of Kamui's Private Quarters, his shuriken out and ready to attack anyone who even dared to harm his liege. But so far, the Castle had been deserted aside from Kaze and Czar, so at that moment, he let his guard down by falling asleep…

Until he heard barking from Czar. Kaze's head shot up from his brief sleep, and he glanced around the area. Despite the darkness, his ninja senses picked up on something.

His heart paced faster, and he gritted his teeth. Sweat dribbled down his face at the realization. There was someone—or more than one—here. Czar's barking didn't ceased, and although Kaze's ears were ringing from how loud the puppy was, Kaze gripped his weapons and crept up to the back of the Private Quarters.

Behind it was Czar tied to a pole, but it wasn't alone.

Three men—holding lances up in the air—were running straight for Czar, possibly to kill it to shut it up so they could either kidnap Kamui, or worse, kill her.

Kaze struck then. He jumped up on the branch of the treehouse where the Quarters were, and threw three shurikens, all of them hitting three of the supposed kidnappers/assassins right in their throats. They all fell like a sack of rocks, with one of them gurgling blood until it was complete dead silence. Czar continued to bark, straining on the rope that was tied on its collar, nearly choking it.

Despite that, the first thing that was on Kaze's mind was Kamui's safety. But before he could jump to the door, Kamui ran outside, still in her pajamas.

"What in the world is going on?!" Kamui cried.

"Lady Kamui!" Kaze gasped. "Are you hurt?!"

Kamui raised a brow. "Um...I'm fine, Kaze...why is Czar barking?"

"Assassins or kidnappers," Kaze said simply.

"...What?" Kamui questioned, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Assassins and kidnappers? Here in the Castle of all places?

"If it weren't for Czar, they would've succeeded in harming you, Lady Kamui—"

"Is Czar okay?! How is he?!" Kamui interrupted as she climbed down the ladder and onto the ground. Kaze jumped down from the branch to check on Czar along with his liege. When the two approached Czar, the puppy stopped barking, looking up at the two with worried eyes.

Kaze looked over the puppy carefully, examining for any wounds or blood on its fur. To his relief, Czar wasn't hurt in any way.

"He's fine," Kaze reassured Kamui.

"He is?" Kamui sighed in relief, wiping off the sweat from both running and nervousness. "Oh thank Gods..."

Kamui knelt down to the puppy, hugging its neck as she sniffled. Tears bubbled in her eyes as she kissed Czar on the head. Czar whimpered, licking away the tears that fell from Kamui's face as its way of comforting her. "You saved my life...both of you, Kaze and Czar. Thank you."

Kaze knelt down beside Kamui, placing his hand on her shoulder. Glancing down at Czar, which was comforting Kamui as it placed its paw on her other shoulder, he smiled. "You're a good boy, warning your master."

Czar looked up at the Ninja, its ears perked up upon hearing "good boy". Kamui giggled as she rubbed the back of its ears, and Czar barked. "So..." Kamui looked at Kaze, her smile on her face. "Can we keep him still? I know that Lilith brought him here, but..."

"Of course," Kaze nodded, to Kamui's surprise as she widened her eyes. "He did save your life. I think he'll be helpful in many ways."

Kamui got up from the ground, to which Kaze did the same, before she tackled him into a hug. "Oh Kaze! Thank you! I'll take good care of him!"

"Not just you," Kaze reminded, " _both_ of us."

"Of course."

Czar could only watch the two hugging, its tongue out and panting as it smiled at them.

Czar became a permanent member of the family since then, and it became Kaze's trusted partner in his solo missions. To the now grown dog, it found a family of its own.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests are still opened!**


	3. Surprise Hugs

**3\. Surprise Hugs**

"Kamui. I know you're right there."

"DARN IT!"

Kamui emerged from the bushes, with a few leaves and twigs stuck on her white hair. She glared at her husband, her lower lip sticking out and her eyes lowered. Seeing her "pouty face" always made Kaze chuckle; it was quite adorable to see a fully-grown woman show expressions that matched a child's.

"How did you even _know_ that I was there?" Kamui groaned, crossing her arms around her chest, her glare still on her face. Granted, it was quite a dumb question: Kaze was a _Ninja_ after all, so of course he could sense his surroundings well.

"You underestimate our keen senses as Ninjas, my love," Kaze chuckled as he shook his head. "We always know that an enemy lurks nearby, even if they are hidden."

"Well, I know that!" Kamui pouted, rolling her eyes. "It's still not fair that you're so good at it that I couldn't… well..." She trailed off, and she looked down at her bare feet, to which her childish expression changed into a grin.

Kaze raised a brow, curiosity hitting him. What was she trying to do that caused her to hide from him? He noticed that lately, she had been hiding in bushes, on top of trees, and so on, and every time, he sensed her presence well. Was she trying to hurt him? No, she would _never_ do such a thing. But then again, what was it? To scare him out of his wits for a laugh? But she would have given up by then...

"And what is it that you were trying to do that had you hide from me constantly, milady?" Kaze asked.

"...Oh, nothing. I… wanted to learn how to be a Ninja like you, Kaze," Kamui lied, though Kaze immediately saw through it. However, he decided not to say anything.

"Really?" Kaze asked. "Do you need help with your… erm… training?"

"N-NO!" Kamui cried out, to which Kaze's eyebrow rose even higher. What an unusual reaction, in Kaze's opinion. Apparently, she seemed to have realized this as well, as she immediately added, "N-no. I'm fine. But thank you for the offer, Kaze."

Kaze bowed to her, his small smile on his face. "That is fine then. But I highly suggest to not use your current… 'Ninja skills' in battle. You could end up getting killed."

"I know, I know," Kamui teased, "you're always such a worrywart about me."

"Kamui..."

"Well, it's true!"

Kaze wanted to pout like her, but decided against it, since he was sure that she would tease him relentlessly for it. Then again… her spunky personality had been rubbing off of him, and to him, he wouldn't want that any other way with Kamui as his wife. Instead, he chuckled and smiled slightly. "I care deeply for my wife. Of course I have to be… a 'worrywart'."

Kamui giggled; a delightful sound to Kaze's ears, to which his smile grew somewhat wider. Though there was still the same thing that stuck in his mind: what was she trying to do?

* * *

Kaze had kept pointing out Kamui's "hiding spots", and every time, Kamui emerged from wherever she hid, pouting. Though from what he saw in her ruby-red eyes, they grew sadder. Kaze frowned. Whatever she was trying to do, she was failing at it, and she was growing sadder every time she failed to sneak up on Kaze.

Kaze himself was hurt by her saddening eyes. Whatever she was trying to do, he always caught her, and he felt like he was a terrible husband, making his wife sad by catching her in her hiding spots. He still had no idea why she was doing this, but he wanted to make it up to her somehow.

And he had the right idea.

Kaze stood guard on the left side of the Castle, with some bushes nearby; Midori and Kana had planted and watered them a few months ago. Kaze had his Shuriken out just in case any intruders tried to attack the Castle, but so far, there was nothing. Except… he sensed a presence.

And he knew who it was.

However, he kept his stance, his head away from the bushes. To him, it was betrayal to his instincts to _not_ find the presence, but since he knew it was Kamui hiding in the bushes, he fought against his instincts so to not ruin whatever she was planning to do. It was for her own happiness, anyway.

The bushes rustled, with a few leaves falling down from their small branches, though thankfully the bushed themselves weren't ruined. Kaze kept his instincts down so to not turn around and call to Kamui that she was right there, as one could tell by his left hand opening, then closing, as if he was fighting himself to not look at the bushes. If Saizo was seeing this, he would've scolded him for slacking off during his Ninja training. He gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut so to not succumb to his Ninja instincts.

He could sense Kamui creeping out of the bushes and straight to him. He still didn't look behind him nor said anything. He remained there, still as a statue, in an attempt to pretend that he didn't see her at all.

And apparently, it was a success, as he felt Kamui tackle him into a hug, and Kaze let out a cry of surprise.

"SURPRISE HUG!" Kamui cried as she tightened her hug around her husband.

Kaze's cry of surprise was then replaced with laughter of his own, as he turned to hold his wife back. So _that_ was why she was hiding from him; just to give him a surprise hug. And to him, it was quite adorable and heartwarming.

"Oh, Kamui!" Kaze attempted to sound surprised. "I didn't see you there!"

"Really?" Kamui giggled. "Looks like your Ninja senses failed you!"

Kaze laughed alongside her as he kissed her on the forehead—she was quite short for a grown woman, though it was most likely because of her dragon status. "Well, you took me by surprise!" Kaze chuckled.

"I'm so proud of myself! I surprised _Kaze_!" Kamui laughed, nuzzling on Kaze's bare chest.

Kaze smiled widely, and even though the back of his mind told him to tell her the truth, he didn't want to. Kamui's happiness was more important than the truth anyway.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	4. Shoes

**Requested by Guest, here's Shoes! Basically, they suggested that Kaze should help Kamui try some shoes on.**

 **...Or "forces" her? XD**

 **Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **4\. Shoes**

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Kaze thought as he dragged a kicking and screaming Kamui towards a shoes shop. Kaze, being the helpful man that he was, suggested Kamui to try some shoes on. However, Kamui refused, even sticking her tongue out at him. Concerned that walking everywhere barefooted could harm her feet, he forced her to come with him, though Kamui, like a child, had been complaining the whole way as passersby stared at them. Kaze ignored both her ranting and the stares he was given—it was for Kamui's own good anyway.

"Kamui, please..." Kaze sighed. "It's not like I'm dragging you towards death."

"But shoes _are_ death!" Kamui screeched, attempting to tug her arm away from Kaze's strong hold. Kaze, however, kept a firm grip on her smaller arm.

"Kamui," Kaze tried to convince her. "I don't want you to hurt your feet walking around barefooted like that. I think it would be better if you could wear some shoes."

"Kaaaaazzzzeee!" Kamui complained loudly, attracting a few more stares as Kaze finally found a shoes shop.

"It won't be for too long, Kamui," Kaze tried to comfort her. "I promise."

The response he got was Kamui sticking her tongue out at him—this time, letting out a raspberry. All Kaze did in return was shake his head at his wife's antics.

* * *

"How about these?" Kaze suggested, holding up a pair of high heels.

Kamui, like with all other shoes that Kaze suggested so far, shook her head "no". "Those look uncomfortable."

"That… is true," for once, Kaze agreed. "Plus, wearing them in the middle of battle, I could imagine, would be extremely difficult. I'll find some more comfortable ones." When he turned his back on Kamui, he faced her. "Don't run, or I'll have to tie you down."

Kamui let out another raspberry at him, but Kaze only chuckled. To him, it was quite cute that his wife acted like a child. Perhaps because of her half dragon status, he guessed.

Even though she had the urge to run, Kamui remained seated on the stool, though her arms were crossed as she glared at each and every pair of shoes her eyes spotted as if they were evil beings that shouldn't exist in this world. When Kaze returned with a pair of blue sneakers, she glared at them as well.

"They may appear to be unfit dressing-wise," Kaze said. "But I asked the store manager. These are the most comfortable shoes I could find for you."

"But they're NOT comfortable at all!" Kamui groaned.

"Oh come on, milady," Kaze sighed. "Wearing shoes is not bad at all. It could help save your feet before they become blistered."

"Kaze," Kamui moaned, her lower lip sticking out, to which Kaze chuckled. "All shoes _are_ uncomfortable. My feet are fine, see?" She held up her left foot towards him, as if to prove that her feet were actually healthy. Surprisingly, despite walking around barefooted since she was born, they were indeed healthy—Kaze couldn't see a single splinter or blister on it.

"Yes," Kaze admitted. "But… I want to ensure that they are much healthier than that."

"Oh, come oooonnnn!" Kamui grumbled. "I'm fine!"

"Kamui, please don't make this difficult for the both of us," Kaze sighed. "It's for your own good anyhow."

"But Kaze, my—"

Before Kamui could finish what she wanted to say, Kaze grabbed her left foot—which was still in the air to show him that it was fine—and forced it into one sneaker. Kamui, however, gasped and tried to pull away her leg from her husband to no avail. Once the left foot was forced into the sneaker, Kaze turned to grab her right one, only for Kamui to retaliate by kicking him away.

"Kamui, please," Kaze sighed. "It's not bad at all." With that, when Kamui threw a kick at his stomach, Kaze caught it and forced it into the other sneaker, albeit with difficulty since Kamui wiggled her toes around.

Once both feet were in the sneakers, Kamui grumbled as she crossed her arms on her chest, giving Kaze the "evil dragon" eyes—her eyes narrowing down at him, and an intense glare on her face. Kaze, however, was unfazed as he chuckled at how adorable she was. Even though her "evil dragon" eyes could intimidate even the most fierce of enemies, Kaze was unaffected by it, since he was used to it by now.

"Come now, Kamui," Kaze chuckled. "It's not that bad. See? You're wearing them now, and you're not dying from it at all."

"But it huuuuurts!" Kamui complained.

Kaze sighed, smacking his forehead at how difficult this was. Kana and Midori were children, but even _they_ weren't that difficult when it came to shoes or even other clothes shopping. And Kamui was a grown woman!

"Try to stand wearing them," Kaze suggested.

Kamui, knowing that she had no choice, stood up from the stool she was sitting on, wobbling somewhat on her new shoes. When Kaze glanced up at her face, he saw that both of her eyes were squeezed shut, and her teeth gritting. He raised a brow. Was it _that_ painful?

"Are you okay?" Kaze asked.

"It hurts, Kaze," Kamui complained.

"Try walking," Kaze suggested. "Perhaps that could help."

Kamui did so, but Kaze noticed her pained face growing worse—her closed eyes were more tight, and she began to grind her teeth, perhaps to stifle her cries of pain.

Kaze's eyes widened. Apparently, she was right—wearing shoes _was_ painful. And he was the cause of her pain. Immediately, he ran towards her and forced her back on the stool. Kamui opened her eyes to glance at Kaze, but she sighed in relief as he pulled off the shoes from her feet.

Once both of her feet were free from the dreaded shoes, she got up from the stool, and Kaze noticed that her pained face was gone.

"Are you okay?" Kaze asked, being concerned as always.

"Y-yes, Kaze..." Kamui gulped, raising her left foot to rub it with her hand.

Kaze, however, frowned. He tried to help—he really tried—but all he did was cause her more discomfort, and worse, pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at his wife in the eyes. He promised to protect her—he promised to not let her be in pain or feel uncomfortable—yet here he was, making her feel _both_. All because he wanted to help.

He immediately apologized, "Forgive me, Kamui. Let's go home."

Kamui's eyes brightened when Kaze suggested this, totally ignoring Kaze's distressed expression. Finally, they were getting out of this evil store. She happily skipped out of the store, with Kaze behind her, scolding himself for making his wife uncomfortable.

* * *

Ever since the whole shoes incident, Kaze had been avoiding Kamui. Kamui, even though she forgave him for his mistake, grew more concerned for her husband. It was quite unusual of him to _avoid_ her, since he swore to protect her (although he was most likely still protecting her, just out of sight). When she waved at her husband, Kaze disappeared like the wind, to which Kamui's heart broke. What had she done to make her husband this upset?

Finally, she spotted Kaze watering the Daikon Field, and she frowned. She had no idea what she had done, but she hoped that she could fix whatever she had done that made her husband avoid her in the first place. She crept towards him, but of course, Kaze sensed her presence. He spun around to face her, his eyes widened.

"Kaze," Kamui spoke.

Kaze crossed his arms, ready to disappear like always (Ninja were pretty cool to do that, but…), but Kamui rushed towards him and gripped his right arm to prevent him from vanishing.

"No," she firmly said. "Something's wrong, Kaze. Don't disappear on me like that. You should tell me what's the matter."

Kaze sighed, moving his head away from Kamui, avoiding any kind of eye contact from her. "Kamui..."

"Kaze," Kamui began. "What's going on? Since you brought me to the shoes store, you've been acting strange around me. Please tell me—what's wrong? I can't bear to see you avoiding me, your wife."

Kamui could sense the blood rushing through his face, leaving it a tint of red. Slowly, Kaze glanced at Kamui, and finally, their eyes met—his green eyes with her ruby red. After an awkward silence, Kaze finally spoke up. "Kamui… I am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable and hurting you."

"Huh?" Kamui tilted her head in confusion. "Why would you say that?"

"When I forced you to wear shoes, I… didn't realize that they would hurt you and make you feel uncomfortable," he admitted. "I was trying to help, yet here I was, harming you. I'm sorry, Kamui, for doing such a thing. I don't think I deserve being around you—"

"Kaze," Kamui interrupted, a frown forming on her face. "Don't say all that. You're blowing it out of proportion. It's not really your fault that you didn't know. You were trying to help me. In fact, it was _my_ fault for not telling you why."

"And why's that? Why can't you wear shoes?"

"Well," Kamui rubbed the back of her white head. "I'm part dragon. My dragon form's feet are _much_ different than my human form. Because of that, even in my human form, my feet hurt whenever I wear shoes, so that's why I walk around barefooted."

"...So that's why..." Kaze turned his head away from his wife again, but this time, Kamui grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her straight in her ruby eyes.

"Kaze, listen," Kamui said. "I forgive you for what you did. You didn't know, and it was my fault that I didn't say why. Besides, it's not like you put me in danger. You were trying to help, that's all."

Kaze stared at her, as if registering what she had said. It was true—he just wanted to help, and Kamui saw that even though she complained. He smiled—finally, after a week of avoiding her—and he held her close. "Kamui… thank you, and again, I am sorry."

"Don't worry, Kaze," Kamui laughed as she nuzzled her face into his bare chest—she had no idea why he walked around showing off his bare chest like that, but it was quite hot and comforting whenever she buried her face there. "I forgive you."

Kaze never brought her to a shoes store again after that, though he did make her wear something else besides her armor and… her undergarments.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a theme are still opened!**


	5. Jealousy

**Requested by Deathnotegirl101, here's Jealous! Fun fact: when I first started Birthright, Kaze (I married him at the time. Yeah, I know. "Already?!"), Kaze kept talking to the females around the Castle. XD It was so funny!**

 **Also, I chose Beruka as the first "victim", because I had her and Kaze paired in Conquest since I have a Male Avatar married to Niles. :P I want cutie Midori to be born somehow! Speaking of, I'll have my Male Avatar, Corrin (who will be Kamui's twin brother in this) x Niles make a cameo here.**

 **Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **5\. Jealous**

The moment Kamui saw Kaze talking to Beruka, she hid behind the bushes, watching the two carefully. From what she overheard, the two were just having a normal conversation.

"Shall I aid you in the next battle?"

Beruka, being the emotionless person that she was, simply nodded at Kaze's offer, not saying a single word.

Even though Kaze and Beruka were just having a conversation, Kamui couldn't help but grit her teeth at the light blue-haired Malig Knight. Her intense glare was on her face, and the more Kaze talked to her, the more her heart broke. She knew that Kaze was just being helpful and polite, but she couldn't help it. Ever since the two were married, she was always jealous whenever a random woman gave him something or hugged him after Kaze helped her. What was worse was that Kaze was speaking to most of the women in the Castle, helping them with something or checking to see if they weren't pushing their training. She knew that Kaze was loyal to Kamui, but her jealousy knew no bounds.

When Beruka left, Kamui could hear Kaze sigh.

"Kamui. I know you're hiding in the bushes."

Kamui groaned before she emerged from the bushes, twigs and leaves stuck in her hair. She glared at the Master Ninja for finding out where she was hiding so quickly. Even though she gave him that surprise hug the other day, Kaze still pointed out where she was hiding. Not that it mattered now.

"Kaze..." Kamui groaned, pouting as she crossed her arms.

"Kamui," Kaze spoke in a firm voice. "Have you been eavesdropping on our conversation?"

Kamui's eyes widened, and she shook her head desperately to deny his statement. "N-no! I-I was just… practicing my Ninja skills again!"

"Kamui, I know you're lying."

"..."

Kamui looked away, avoiding Kaze's violet eyes. He was right. She was lying. But she didn't want to tell him what was on her mind—she was afraid that it would hurt her husband if she voiced that she was jealous.

"Kamui," Kaze began again. "Are you feeling all right? Are you ill?"

"Oh!" Kamui finally looked up at Kaze's purple eyes—good GODS they were so handsome—but she shook her head. "N-no! I'm… all right. I just..."

"Kamui," Kaze eyed at her suspiciously, glancing up and down at the Nohrian princess. "Something is wrong. You're avoiding eye contact from me. Tell me; what is the matter?"

"Kaze, I said I was _fine_ ," Kamui said in a firm voice. She didn't want to tell Kaze the truth now—he couldn't imagine how hurt he would be if she ever told him.

But like always, Kaze didn't take that as an answer. "Kamui. Please tell me. We vowed to not hide secrets from each other. Tell me—what is wrong?"

"Er..." Kamui knew that she was in a pickle. As she stared at his face, she could see it now—if she told him what was actually wrong, she could see the hurt in his eyes. She could even see him avoiding her after that. The more she thought about it, the more she was hesitant. With a deep breath, she spoke. "I'm… not feeling good, is all."

"Didn't you say that you're not sick a few seconds ago?"

"..."

Well, that was awkward. The two simply stared at each other for what felt like hours, with Kamui keeping her mouth shut from telling him the truth, as Kaze waited for the truth himself. With a groan, Kamui shook her head. "I'll.. be all right, Kaze. I just need some rest, is all." After saying that, she left to his own devices, not even looking back at her husband.

Kaze watched her go, an eyebrow raised. Something was _definitely_ wrong with her, and he could sense it. What wasn't she telling him?

* * *

Supper came around quite fast, and even though Kamui had gone to the Mess Hall, she had avoided sitting beside Kaze—instead, she sat beside both her Nohr and Hoshido siblings. While she watched Xander and Ryoma talking about their plans for tomorrow, Leo and Takumi arguing (again), Hinoka and Camilla silently eating their food, and Sakura and Elise talking about what they should play after dinner, Kamui spotted Kaze from another table… this time, sitting beside him was Azura.

 _Oh Gods…_

While she cared for Azura like another sister, Kamui's heart broke once again as Kaze spoke with the blue-haired woman. She didn't hear the conversation, but her jealousy was still strong when she could see Kaze chuckling and Azura smiling.

She gritted her teeth at Azura, her sharp fangs showing. Thankfully, Azura wasn't even looking at Kamui's direction, though Kamui glared at the princess.

However, upon realizing that she was getting jealous over her close friend talking to her husband, she shook her head at herself.

 _Gods… what has gotten into me? Kaze was just talking to her! Not flirting with her or any of the sort! Kaze is a loyal man—he would_ never _betray our marriage like that—_

"Kamui?"

Kamui was snapped out of her reverie as she looked to see Ryoma. The man frowned as he stared at Kamui's ruby red eyes. "Are you not hungry? You hadn't touched your food for a while."

"Oh!" Kamui could feel the blood rushing through her face. "S-sorry, Big Brother. I was just… thinking." With that, she began eating her food, though she was still staring at Kaze and Azura intently, her jealousy still going strong as she glared at Azura.

* * *

Although supper was tasty, Kamui was still pondering on Kaze talking to Azura. While she kept repeating to herself in her mind that Kaze was loyal and would _never_ cheat on her, she still couldn't help but worry. What if Kaze left her for Azura, or Beruka, or any other woman? What if he felt that Kamui wasn't enough for him? What if—

"Sister?"

Kamui jumped when she heard a deep voice behind her. Unsheathing her Yato, she turned to face a likely enemy, only for her to meet with Corrin, her twin brother. Corrin raised a brow, as if wondering why she was so jumpy.

"Brother!" Kamui gasped. "Don't scare me like that! I could've killed you!"

Corrin shook his head at his twin sister, a small smile on his face—even though he was raised in Hoshido while Kamui was kidnapped and raised in Nohr, Corrin was the more serious of the two, thus he rarely smiled like this.

"I've been watching you eying at Kaze and Azura at the Mess Hall," he began. "Is something wrong, Sister?"

Kamui's face turned a bright red. All this time, she never noticed her twin brother watching her glare at the two. Perhaps her "Ninja" senses needed more work as she had thought…

"I..." Kamui gulped down the lump in her throat, which kept coming back. Of course, Corrin was her twin brother, so she was sure that even if she doesn't say what was wrong outright, he could tell that something was up—it was a twin thing. "Corrin, promise not to tell Kaze?"

Corrin raised a brow, but he nodded. "All right. What's wrong, Sister?"

"I've… been jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes. I noticed how Kaze was speaking to the other women in the army, and well… whenever I saw him talking to Azura and Beruka today, I was… jealous. I didn't want to tell him this, because I knew that he would be hurt, but—"

"It's completely normal." Corrin interrupted.

"I'm… sorry?"

"Being jealous is completely normal," Corrin repeated. "A lot of people always feel that way towards their lovers. As long as it doesn't consume you, it's normal to be jealous. In fact, I'm jealous whenever I see Niles flirt with the others."

"You too?"

Corrin nodded to confirm this. "Though I know that he loves me and he would _never_ betray me, I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous whenever he flirts with anyone, whether a guy or a girl. But that's how he rolls."

Kamui smiled slightly, comforted a bit. Admittedly, she doesn't know much about love (besides family love and friendship love) when she was locked up in that stuffy tower back in Nohr. During the years, she wasn't sure whether most things were normal or not, since she never saw the outside world until now. Perhaps her twin brother was right.

"Corrin, thank you," Kamui thanked her twin.

"You should tell Kaze how you feel," Corrin suggested.

Kamui's frown appeared on her features once again. "But would he be—"

"When was Kaze ever mad at you?" Corrin interrupted. Kamui chuckled—their twin bond was so strong that Corrin could immediately tell what she was about to say. It was like they were psychics to each other. "Sister, he'll understand. An unsolved problem will fester until it destroys you. Don't let that happen between you and your husband."

Kamui froze. Like always, her twin brother had a point—if she kept this secrecy for much longer, it would hurt Kaze more until she finally admitted it. She nodded before she embraced her twin brother, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, Brother. You're always so reliable."

"And you are too, Sister," Corrin smiled slightly as Kamui let him go. "Now… if you'll excuse me. I have some…" he blushed. "…"business" to do with my husband."

Kamui chuckled, a teasing smirk on her face. "Control yourselves!"

"Sister!" Corrin cried, his face turning an even brighter red before he ran off. Kamui watched until her brother was out of sight, and she sighed. Mentally preparing herself to confront Kaze, she went on her way towards her Private Quarters.

* * *

The first person who met Kamui when she entered the Quarters was Kaze, who had a frown on his face. Instead of greeting his wife, he immediately asked, "Are you feeling all right, Kamui? Are you no longer ill?"

Kamui looked down at her bare toes, which were suddenly the most interesting things in the room. Or was she avoiding eye contact from Kaze? However, she remembered what Corrin had told her:

"An unsolved problem will fester until it destroys you."

She mentally prepared herself for what she wanted to say—she didn't want to sound upset or even angry at Kaze for something _she_ herself felt. Thankfully, Kaze was patient, though he was staring at her, making her all the more uncomfortable.

"I'm… not ill anymore, yes," Kamui finally replied. At least the conversation was normal for a start.

Kaze smiled before nodding. "Excellent. I've been worried about you since this afternoon."

"...I know," Kamui, after mustering enough courage, looked up at Kaze's eyes—his amethyst eyes were so beautiful, that she stared at them until Kaze cleared his throat.

"But you are still acting strange around me, Kamui," Kaze began. "Please tell me. I sense that you're hiding something from me."

Kamui felt sweat dripping down her forehead. Well, yes! She was hiding something from him. That much is certain. But she didn't want to upset him if she told him—

 _No. Corrin says that he would understand. Come on, Kamui… tell him! Don't let the problem get worse!_

"I… I was jealous."

Kaze raised a brow at her answer. "Jealous? What do you mean?"

"Well..." Kamui rubbed the back of her head. _Well, here goes nothing!_ "When I saw you talking to Beruka and Azura today, I was jealous. I know that you would _never_ cheat on me, Kaze. It's just that… whenever I saw you with other women, I just—"

She was interrupted when Kaze laughed. Kaze… was laughing at her? But the situation wasn't funny in the slightest!

"Kamui, that is completely normal," Kaze began. "I understand how you feel. When I see you talking to the males in the army, I feel the same way."

"Huh?" Kamui raised a brow. Kaze was jealous as well? That was new, to her at least.

"But it is completely normal," Kaze smiled. "All of us feel the same way. Azura feels that way whenever she spotted Jakob with you or even with the other women here."

"Azura? Jealous?" Well, that was an interesting image. Azura being the jealous type…

"That was why you were avoiding me?" Kaze asked.

"Well… yes." Kamui admitted, guilt filling her eyes. "I am so sorry, Kaze, if I hurt you in any way."

"Don't worry about it," Kaze said, closing the distance between them. Kamui blushed as Kaze grabbed her chin and made her look up at his purple eyes. Dear _Gods…_ those eyes were so beautiful… "I promise I would never hurt you in such a terrible way. I love you, Kamui. Always and forever."

Before she knew it, Kaze placed his lips on hers, and Kamui squealed slightly. However, she closed her eyes as she placed her gloved hands on his bare chest. Both of their faces were bright red—both from embarrassment but also from deep love. It was something that Kamui wished it would last for eternity.

However, the amazing feeling only lasted when someone entered the room unexpectedly. Kamui gasped as she pushed Kaze slightly away from her face, and she turned to see who had entered the Quarters all of a sudden. To her embarrassment, it was Beruka. However, she had no expression when she walked in on the two kissing—it was completely normal for the Malig Knight to not have an expression, after all.

"Did I come in at the wrong time?" Beruka asked.

Kaze shook his head. "Not in the slightest, Beruka. What do you need?"

"I'd like to train with you tonight," Beruka requested simply.

Kaze raised a brow before he turned to face Kamui, as if he was asking her for her permission. To his surprise, Kamui smiled and nodded, as if she had read his mind.

"Of course," Kaze spoke to Beruka. "I'll be down at the training grounds in a few minutes."

Beruka nodded, and without another word, left the Quarters. Kamui glanced up at Kaze with a smile. "Take care now, Kaze. Don't go flirting with Beruka, you hear? Or I'll eat your head off."

Kaze's face turned even redder at this, and sweat beaded down his face. Was she even listening to what he had said before at all? "Kamui, I would never—"

Kamui laughed upon seeing Kaze's nervous expression. "I'm just kidding, Kaze!"

"We… really need to work on that. Both of us..."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a theme are opened!**


	6. Kidnapped

**6\. Kidnapped**

"What do you want with me?!" Kaze cried, struggling against the men's grip and the ropes holding his wrists together. The blindfold over his eyes had rendered him unable to see where these kidnappers were taking him. He cursed at himself—how did he not see them coming?

As he was dragged roughly by the men, he kicked and squirmed, desperate to get himself free lest they would hold him as a captive for whatever reason.

He had no idea what they wanted with him—he had left the pocket dimension with his wife so he could get the needed supplies for tomorrow's march. As Kamui left him alone—he could hear her calling out to him that there was a sale for fresh cabbages—five men approached him. They seemed innocent enough; they were asking for his help because one of their daughters went missing. Kaze, being the nice man he was and the fact he had a daughter of his own, helped them search.

He didn't realize that they lured him away from the crowd until it was too late.

The men ambushed him, binding his hands behind his back before a blindfold was forced over his eyes. As they held their struggling captive down, he could hear a carriage riding up and a door opening.

He couldn't imagine how Kamui would feel if she saw him in such a position—she'd most likely go berserk and kill the men trying to take him.

But there could be a chance that he'd never see her again. His gut twisted at that thought. He didn't even get to say goodbye to her…

As he writhed and fought, one of his captors kicked him in the gut, eliciting a pained grunt from the Ninja. Despite that, Kaze continued to demand what their motives were that it was needed to kidnap him.

"Where are you taking me?! Why are you doing this?!" he yelled as he was thrown into the carriage. His body took the impact from the hard, wooden floor, as he gritted his teeth to stop himself from grunting in pain.

His kidnappers shut the door, and Kaze could hear the familiar sound of the door being locked.

Just as when he managed to sit up, the carriage began to move, hitting the bumps of the rode that made him jump every few minutes.

He tugged at the ropes keeping his hands behind him, as if testing if the knots were loose enough for him to break free.

His heart dropped—the ropes were fastened so tightly Kaze could've sworn his circulation was cut.

He _had_ to find a way to escape—he couldn't let these bandits take him.

He touched around his clothing to search for the hidden shuriken he had always kept with him. Ever since he was captured in Nohr and was spared many months ago, he had taken extra precautions. If he ended up captured again like so, he was sure he would die unless he found a way to escape.

His hands brushed over his clothing, trying to find the sharp object so he could cut himself loose and break out of the carriage. Even with his hands tied, he could simply pull the shuriken out and free himself easily—

When he didn't feel the much-needed steel anywhere, his heart nearly stopped. He swore that he had brought it with him. He'd _never_ leave without it, even if he was going out for a quick stroll.

Apparently, either the men had searched him as they were tying him up, or it fell out during the struggle. Either way, Kaze knew he was doomed.

He shook his head, ashamed of himself for getting easily captured again. If—emphasizing _if_ —he was rescued, Saizo would not give him a break for a week. He remembered when he returned to Hoshido after he was spared from execution in Nohr, his twin had scolded him harshly. While he understood that his brother was just concerned for him, it was a pain to hear him rant on and on about how he didn't get enough training for weeks on end.

And then he realized: if the kidnappers were going to murder him, that meant that he would leave his wife and children alone. He could imagine Midori sobbing and begging if this was all a joke after Kamui confessed that her father was killed. Kana would deny everything he was told—the poor boy would be devastated for the rest of his life.

Kaze sighed, trying not to let his emotions get to him just yet. There could be hope. He couldn't just give up. Perhaps Kamui had realized that he was missing and alerted the others. Perhaps a witness had told Kamui what had happened. Perhaps—

He froze upon hearing his captors' voices from the other side of the carriage. While muffled, he could hear them clearly. He strained to hear, his breathing hitched.

"You sure he could tell us?" one man wondered.

"'Course," another replied, "he had travelled there many times according to our boss."

Kaze cringed at the word "boss". Apparently they were a gang of bandits, doing what their "boss" wanted them to do.

And this task—kidnapping Kaze—would be successful to them.

"He may not spill the secrets of Valla right away, so we're gonna beat him out of it," the same man chuckled. "Once he tells us, he's of no use to us. We're gonna be rich for making a discovery! And who knows? There could be more villages to burn down!"

Kaze's eyes widened from behind the blindfold. Valla. They wanted information from him about Valla. And they _knew_ that he wouldn't spill that, so they were planning on torturing him.

The idea of being beaten, stabbed, and lashed made him shiver. He didn't want to go through something so painful again after being taken prisoner in Nohr—

The men's chatter then turned into screams of terror, with one of them shouting, "GO FASTER!" to the rider. Outside, Kaze heard a deafening roar and the ground rattling like an earthquake.

His heart jumped, the hope of being rescued returning in full force. The heartbreaking thoughts of never seeing his family again faded away from his mind.

Kamui was coming. She was coming to rescue him! And from what he could hear, she had turned into her dragon form and ready to kill.

* * *

When Kamui realized that Kaze suddenly disappeared, she panicked. At the back of her mind, Kaze probably wandered off to look at other displays. Or he was hiding as always.

When she saw a carriage driving away, she paid no mind until a little boy had informed her that some men had kidnapped Kaze and took him away.

She put two and two together—a carriage that was far from the crowd, Kaze suddenly disappearing—and realized that her husband was kidnapped.

She had snapped then, and ran after the carriage that contained her beloved. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to catch the bandits on foot, she grabbed her Dragonstone dangling around her neck. The moment she transformed into a dragon, the bandits panicked and tried to flee.

Kamui, however, wasn't intending on letting them take Kaze.

" _Let my husband go!"_ she roared as she chased after the vehicle. Her gigantic size had shaken the ground every step she took, knocking down trees along the way.

The men were screaming at each other, frantically ordering the rider to move faster. But before the rider could even lash at the horses to quicken their pace, it was too late.

Kamui slashed at the carriage with her large claws, and the vehicle toppled over to its side. The men in the front cursed as they pulled out their weapons and scurried out to face the beast.

Even though they kept their bravadoes, Kamui could still sense their fear. Before any of them could make a move, Kamui spun, her giant tail knocking them down as their weapons fell out of reach.

Two of them died upon impact—the other three scrambled for either their weapons or their lives.

Kamui, with a long and intimidating growl, slammed her claws down at the two trying to flee. The weight of her draconic form, plus the claws that severed their organs, had killed them in seconds.

She turned to see the last man—the leader most likely—grabbing his axe and pointing it at her. His body shook, his eyes saturated with fear.

"Wh-who are you?!" he cried, his voice wavering as he stared right at Kamui's large eyes. "Wh-why are you after us?!"

Kamui took one step, her hate-filled eyes growing stronger as she raised her bloody claws. The man stumbled back, his axe still pointed at her.

"You made a terrible mistake kidnapping _my_ husband!" she roared.

Before the man could even say a word, Kamui smashed him on the ground, her claws digging into him to the point his life slipped away from him.

Once she was certain the bandits were dead, she rushed towards the carriage. Her sharp ears picked up on Kaze's voice inside the back of the vehicle.

"Kamui?!" Kaze cried out. Kamui didn't even hear him knocking on the door—she assumed he was restrained, away from the door.

"Kaze!" she called back. Her claws that had killed before were gently placed on the door. "Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

Even though she couldn't see it, she could sense him nodding and smiling. "I am unharmed, love. I thought I would never see you again!"

Kamui felt her heart twinge in hurt—he believed that he wasn't going to be rescued. While she knew he had faith in her, the thought of him feeling hopeless made her frown.

"Hang on," Kamui said, her claws out and ready to slash open the door. "I'll get you out of there!"

A single swipe was all it took. When Kamui glanced in the cramped cellar, she growled upon seeing Kaze in his state.

The bandits had bound his hands behind him, and they even blindfolded him so he wouldn't find a way to escape. However, she sighed in relief that he wasn't seriously hurt.

Returning to her human form, she ran at her husband's side, cutting the blindfold with her Yato. Kaze blinked to clear his vision, and he smiled upon seeing his wife in front of him.

"Kamui," Kaze spoke, relief flowing through his body at the sight of his savior. "You came for me…"

"Of course," Kamui giggled as she cut through his ropes. "Why wouldn't I?"

Once his wrists were freed, Kaze stood up, rubbing them to get the circulation to flow again. "I thought you wouldn't find me in time. They took me where no one would witness it…"

Kamui shook her head, placing both of her hands on his shoulders. Her grip strengthened as she studied each and every mark and scratch her husband had gotten from the ordeal.

Kaze frowned at how tense she was. She must have been terrified when she found out he was kidnapped.

"Love," Kaze spoke up. "I'm all right. They didn't hurt me too bad."

"But they _kidnapped_ you," Kamui said, and Kaze could see the guilt in her red eyes. "Oh Kaze. I'm so sorry. I should've been—"

"Dear," Kaze interrupted, his hand cupping her cheek. When she looked up at him, she saw the thankful smile on his face. "It's all right. You rescued me, and I'm alive because of that."

Before Kamui could protest—how she should have prevented it all in the first place—Kaze stopped her with a kiss. Kamui froze in place, her eyes wide at the sudden action. But after a few seconds, she closed them, taking in the loving moment.

Once their lips parted, Kaze whispered a "thank you" to her before embracing her. Kamui returned it, relieved that she had rescued him before it was too late.

Once they left the carriage and returned to the pocket dimension, Kamui kept Kaze close that night...

While Kamui was in her dragon form, no less, as she held him in her claws as she slept. Kaze gently reprimanded her that he could protect himself, only for Kamui to counter that he _was_ just kidnapped.

Kaze ended that with a hesitating, "…Still."

* * *

 **The ending was based on what pikespendragon67 had told me when we were discussing about this theme. Had to use it (though summarized) because it's so funny XD**

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a theme are still opened!**


End file.
